


Снежный день

by Evitolla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla
Summary: На город обрушивается метель. Дэрил и Бет оказываются взаперти. Концентрированный флафф.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Снежный день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807535) by [VeeCWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeCWS/pseuds/VeeCWS). 



Дэрил открыл дверь, стряхнув снег с волос, оббил снег с ботинок на коврик.

— Снег опять пошёл, — сказал он Бет, которая сидела на диване и потягивала горячее какао из большой кружки. Она что-то пробормотала в ответ и поднялась на ноги.

Бет взяла его тяжёлое зимнее пальто и повесила в шкаф в прихожей, чмокнула Дэрила в щёку в знак приветствия и прошла на кухню, крикнув:

— Хочешь горячее какао?

— А есть что-нибудь покрепче?

— Горячий пунш? — улыбнулась она.

Дэрил одобрительно хмыкнул и сел на диван. Бет спросила, как прошёл его день, пока готовила напитки.

— Дебилы за рулём как будто первый раз снег увидели. Я кучу времени просрал, пока расчищал дороги для грузовиков, — он благодарно улыбнулся, принимая кружку из рук Бет, и немного подвинулся, освобождая ей место на диване. — Но я по крайней мере был в тёплой кабине. Это лучше, чем весь день провести во всем этом дерьме снаружи.

— А я не вставала с дивана, — Бет засмеялась. — Ты ушёл утром, я почистила тротуар, но ты и сам видел, что толку от этого, как от козла молока.

Дэрил скривил губы.

— Ты всё равно не так уж хороша в этом, детка, — Бет густо покраснела, услышав это прозвище. — Что?

— Ничего, — улыбнулась она. — Просто ты никогда раньше меня так не называл.

— Твою ж… Что, слишком рано?

— Да нет, в самый раз, — она наклонилась и осторожно коснулась губами его губ, не переставая улыбаться.

Они сидели бок о бок на диване, смотрели шоу на Нетфликсt, которое Бет смотрела до прихода Дэрила. Дэрил терпеть не мог выпечку кексов и какие-либо шоу, связанные с ней. Но Бет это нравилось, поэтому Дэрил ничего не говорил, наслаждаясь временем, проведённым с ней. Снег на улице продолжал валить, превращая всё вокруг в белоснежную страну чудес.

Через пару часов Бет всё-таки пришлось встать с дивана, чтобы приготовить ужин. Она решила сделать что-нибудь простое: например, жареные бутерброды с сыром и суп, который всегда заходил на ура, когда в Джорджии наступали холода. Дэрил умял двойную порцию домашнего куриного супа с лапшой и поклялся, что это лучшее, что он когда-либо ел. Бет снова покраснела.

— Это рецепт моей мамы.

Они вернулись на диван после ужина, Бет взяла несколько одеял из шкафа Дэрила и укуталась в них, продолжая наблюдать за кулинарными войнами, разворачивающимися на экране. Она предложила Дэрилу переключить на что-нибудь другое, но Диксон к тому моменту уже втянулся, ему было интересно, кто же выиграет. Бет только улыбнулась и придвинулась к нему поближе, сильнее закутавшись в одеяло.

Снаружи раздался ужасный грохот, и в комнате внезапно стало темно.

— Кажись, трансформатор рванул, — сказал Дэрил.

— И что, надолго мы без электричества? На всю ночь?

— Очень даже может быть. По крайней мере, ты забрала себе все одеяла, — Дэрил выбрался из одеяльного кокона, в который его затащила Бет, и пошёл в другую комнату, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком на телефоне. Вернулся он с небольшой лампой на батарейках, которую они использовали в походах, и поставила её на кофейный столик перед диваном. — Что делать будем?

— Карты есть? Можно в покер сыграть.

— Что? Грин, ты у нас решила в шулеры заделаться? — Дэрил шутливо пихнул её локтем.

— Ну, извини, Диксон. Можем тогда сыграть в «Гоу Фиш»*. Ты что, боишься проиграть девчонке?

— И вовсе я не боюсь, — возразил он и полез искать карты. — Во что играем? Техасский холдем? Семикарточный стад? На раздевание?

— На раздевание? На улице дубак, а мы без тут без электричества!

— Ладно-ладно, я же просто спросил… — Дэрил усмехнулся и перетасовал колоду. — Так на что играем?

— Точно не на интерес?

— Определённо точно.

Бет на мгновение задумалась.

— А как насчёт… Что если проигравший должен будет возиться с Мерлом, когда мы в следующий раз пойдём в бар?

Дэрил поморщился.

— Это хуже смерти, детка. По рукам. У нас нет фишек. Есть идеи?

Бет побежала на кухню и вернулась с пакетом шоколадных конфет «Риза»**.

— Я не знал, что они у нас есть.

— Я спрятала их от тебя. А теперь завались, Диксон, и раздавай уже.

Они сыграли несколько партий, и Дэрил в конце концов выиграл. Бет была не в восторге от того, что ей придётся нянчиться с пьяным Мерлом в следующий раз в баре. А Дэрил, которого такое положение дел более чем устраивал, уничтожал конфеты.

— У тебя не было ни единого шанса, Грин.

— Ну не все же чересчур серьёзно относятся к покеру, как ты.

Дэрил приподнял бровь.

— Я не отношусь к этому чересчур серьёзно.

— Ой, да ладно. Ты же _король_ серьёзности. Помнишь, как мы были в баре и какой-то парень сидел рядом со мной? — она рассмеялась, вспоминая ту историю, и Дэрил закатил глаза.

— Но зато он понял всё верно, не так ли?

Бет улыбнулась и ласково потрепала Дэрила по щеке.

— Да, ты самый серьёзный и наводящий ужас парень в этом штате, — она зевнула и поднялась с дивана. — Пойдём спать?

Дэрил помог ей собрать все одеяла и понёс их в спальню. Они разложили их на кровати на тот случай, если электричество к утру так и не дадут, и переоделись при свете походного фонаря. Бет забралась в кровать, Дэрил лёг рядом.

— Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться, — прошептала Бет.

Дэрил хмыкнул.

— Ты же знаешь. — он обнял её за талию и притянул к себе поближе, — что можешь остаться здесь навсегда.

Бет покраснела.

— Ты… ты предлагаешь съехаться?

Дэрил пожал плечами.

— Только если ты хочешь.

Бет повернулась к нему лицом, в темноте нашла его губы и крепко поцеловала.

— Это «да»?

Она улыбнулась и выдохнула ему в шею.

— Да, мистер Диксон, это «да».

 ***Go Fish** — карточная игра, популярная в Америке.  
****Reese’s mini cups** — шоколадные конфеты.


End file.
